


(Podfic) Taking the Plunge

by Enterthetadpole



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Feelings Realization, First Love, M/M, Podcast, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-02 19:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole
Summary: On May 16, 2019, Link decided to destroy his life. This was to be a slow and subtle suicide. It's the date that Link finally tells his best friend of over 35 years that he is in love with him.





	(Podfic) Taking the Plunge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whatsastory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsastory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taking the Plunge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271106) by [Enterthetadpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole). 

> This is a gift to the nutty lady who pestered me to finally start using my voice in podcasting. Thank you whatsastory!
> 
> So I decided to start off podcasting with a small piece of my own before diving in (pun intended) to Murmur of Yearning.That multi chapter podcast is still absolutely being done, but this was a way to just start getting used to the microphone. It is in no way perfect, but I think that it is a fairly good first attempt. Please let me know what you think. I'm on both Kik and Tumblr under the same name! 
> 
> Tad<3


End file.
